


open up your door (lead me home)

by brxkenarrxws



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, Robyn is like a lone wolf, if you remember anything from volume 6, kind of a, squint and there's a slight reference to brunswick farms, the grimm be working together, with maybe some
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brxkenarrxws/pseuds/brxkenarrxws
Summary: A howl rang out through the night, echoing across the terrain. Had it not been a Creature of Grimm, Winter would have thought it a sound of peace. But no, this was a warning siren. The louder the howl, the closer they were to your location.
Relationships: Robyn Hill/Winter Schnee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	open up your door (lead me home)

**Author's Note:**

> I used a song from The Walking Dead soundtrack for the title, by the way.
> 
> Lead Me Home - Jamie N Commons
> 
> The lyric fit the story c':

Winter Schnee had one job to accomplish on this solo mission: slay the Creatures of Grimm, and get out alive. Nothing more. A howl rang out through the night, echoing across the terrain. Had it not been a Creature of Grimm, Winter would have thought it a sound of peace. But no, this was a warning siren. The louder the howl, the closer they were to your location.

Slipping the sword back into its sheath, Winter made one last scan of the area before turning around and making the long trek back to the abandoned town, ignoring the cold that nipped at her body. Thankfully, Aura was a thing, so it protected her from frostbite.

As Winter came upon the small town, she felt a shiver run up her spine. The town had been abandoned recently, judging by the way the houses were still in decent condition, at least a month prior if anything. Winter gripped the handle of her weapon as she entered the house. Instantly, Winter’s energy seemed to drop, fatigue dragged at her limbs as if she had just woken up. Sighing, the white-haired huntress plopped down on the couch.

“God, what is wrong with me?” murmured Winter, shaking her head slowly. Her question was met with silence and the howl of the relentless blizzard outside. An ear-piercing snarl rings throughout the house, causing Winter to immediately jump to her feet. Whirling around, Winter’s breath hitched in her throat as a large beowolf stands at the entryway to the kitchen, its red eyes burning like hot coals on a blazing bonfire. In one smooth, quick move, Winter unsheathed her weapon and pointed it at the creature. The beowolf wasn’t phased. Snarling, the black beast leaped, swinging its paw down at the huntress’ shoulder. Winter rolled with the impact, quickly regaining her balance as she stood and swung the blade down the beast’s flank.

A sudden, blood-curdling shriek filled the air, and Winter stumbled, her ears now ringing as if a gunshot went off next to her ear. The beowolf took the chance and lunged, shoving Winter down onto the hardwood floor and pushing her against the wall. Winter stifled a yelp as her head painfully collided with the wall. The huntress’ sight blurred, and she felt dizzy.

The sound of glass shattering and a flash of light blonde was the last thing Winter could make out before darkness consumed her vision.

* * *

The first thing that caught Winter off guard was the sound of someone cooking in the kitchen.

_“I could use a love song...that takes me back, just like that when it comes on.”_

A singing voice was the second thing that confused Winter. The white-haired huntress slowly sat up, hissing in pain as an explosion of pain shot through her skull. Winter slowly opened her ice-blue eyes and gazed at her surroundings.

She was in what appeared to be a living room. Not anything too overly fancy, just a three-cushion couch, a dark redwood coffee table, and a flat-screen t.v.

  
“Oh, you’re awake.”

The huntress whipped around at the voice. In front of her stood a tall woman with tan skin, light blonde hair and beautiful violet eyes. Winter fought not to stare at the woman.

“You took a pretty hard hit there, Icy.” the woman said, taking a seat on the couch next to Winter. The white-haired huntress glared at the stranger, her ice-colored eyes filled with annoyance at the nickname.

“Don’t call me that,” Winter said. The woman chuckled softly. The sound was like music to Winter’s ears.

“Be glad I didn’t call you anything like Snow Queen.” the stranger pointed out. Winter rolled her eyes.

“Name’s Robyn Hill, by the way.” the stranger said as she placed a plate of fried eggs and two blueberry muffins on the coffee table.

“Uhm...Winter Schnee..” the white-haired huntress replied, sliding down onto the floor with the blanket wrapped around her. Winter picked up the fork that lay beside the plate and began eating.

“Oh, yeah, you’re one of Ironwood’s top soldiers, right?” Robyn asked, snapping her fingers lightly. Winter nodded as she continued to eat.

“That explains the fancy clothes…” Robyn said, jabbing a thumb towards the neatly folded clothes that sat on the table in the dining room. Winter nearly choked at the sight, realizing she was in a pair of dark forest green sweatpants and wore a baggy red t-shirt.

“Did you take off my clothes while I was asleep?!” Winter exclaimed, her face beginning to grow warm. Robyn rolled her lavender-colored eyes.

“Well, duh. Those clothes you were wearing were cold and wet from all of the snow. You would’ve died from hypothermia had I not changed your clothes.” Robyn stated. “Don’t worry, I ain’t no pervert. I didn’t see anything I shouldn’t have,” she added, flashing her palms. Winter glared at the woman. There was something about Robyn that both irritated Winter, yet intrigued her at the same time.

If only Winter knew what kind of feeling that was…

**Author's Note:**

> Before y'all screech at me, I copied and pasted this from google docs.


End file.
